


When Watsons Collide

by macgyvershe



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: Mash up. BBC Sherlock and Dr Who. The Eleventh Doctor





	When Watsons Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is an earlier work. I used to do story requests from my readers. This is a little one shot from long ago and very far away. Enjoy

Sherlock and John were at Vauxhall arches, a seeder side of London. They are watching some of Moriarty's people, trying to figure out what his next move will be, when they were spotted and shots are fired. Sherlock grabs John as they head down a dark alley. More shots ring out and John is hit in the shoulder and goes down. Sherlock catches him as he falls and tries to pull him back up to his feet again but he is limp and unresponsive. Cradling John’s body, Sherlock examines their surroundings.

"John, John, you have to get up, we have to get out of here.”

Out of nowhere, a tall man in a crumpled suit with bow tie and tousled hair appears. His hands open and out to his sides to show his intentions are peaceful, the stranger approachs Sherlock and John.

"Mr. Holmes, I've come to help. There is safety in Police blue box over there." The man indicates an antique police box over his left shoulder.

"And I should trust you, why?" Clear animosity in his tone.

From around the tall man's left side a shorter man steps round, Dr. John Watson dressed in strange yet familiar garb.

Shocked, Sherlock looks from his John to the Dr. Watson beside the tall man; they were identical in every way. 

"Here, let me help you with him." Dr. Watson assists the shocky Sherlock in lifting his John up and the four men move toward the blue box from another age.

"This man is called the 'Doctor' and you can call me Watson for the sake of sanity." Sherlock watches as John is fading in and out of consciousness from his wound.

The Doctor opens the door to the blue Police box to reveal an immense room within.

"There's a treatment room just off to your left, gentlemen."

Watson and Sherlock carry John to the treatment room and settle him onto a raised table where Watson can begin to treat his wound.

"You've got questions?"

"Who is this Doctor? What is going on here, Watson?" Sherlock clung to his John afraid to lose him in this rabbit hole of a universe.

The Doctor stood in the doorway.

"We're in a bit of a rush; saving the known universes and all. You'll have to settle for the short version of what's happening. I am a Time Lord, from a planet called Gallifrey. I travel through time and space, making sure time, space and the people in them are safe."

"My archenemy, the Master, also a Time Lord, has determined that Dr. John Watson is a focal point in time. Focal points are fixed people or places that anchor time to itself; without them time spins off, a random pile of particles with no purpose."

Sherlock was taking all of this in as he applies pressure to John's bleeding shoulder.

Watson was busy pulling medical supplies from the many shelves and cupboards in the room. He lays these items out on a rolling table and brings it over to where John is.

"I'll take over from here." Watson starts cutting away John's jacket and shirt so he could get to the wound. Several meccanoids (mechanical/organic life forms) come forward to help the good doctor Watson care for John.

Sherlock was loath to leave John's side.

The Doctor pulls Sherlock away gently.

"He's in good hands, Mr. Holmes, you trust Dr. Watson don't you?"

"Tell me more about the Master and focal points?" Sherlock reluctantly lets himself be lead to the Doctor's main chamber.

"The Master has been disrupting time and space for a very long time."

"Why are there two Watsons?" Sherlock is still trying to evaluate and understand the strangeness of his new perception of reality.

"Actually, there are an infinite number of Watsons and we've been trying to save them all. The Watson in there attending to your John, his Sherlock stepped in front of him and took the bullet that was meant for him, it killed his Sherlock instantly. He decided to come with me and help me save all the Watson's everywhen.

Sherlock felt a pang of something that might have been sorrow. How would he feel if he lost his John?

"The Master," the Doctor continued, "not only has found that John Watson is a focal point, but he is now in league with all the many Moriarty's in all the known universes. We have to stop them Mr. Holmes."

"Tell me how I can help?" Sherlock looks into the eyes of the Doctor, seeing a new alliance begin to form.

Just then, Dr. Watson came out of the treatment room, his scrubs still on, pulling down his surgical mask as he walks up to Sherlock and the Doctor.

"He's going to be okay, but the bullet re-damaged the shoulder that was originally injured in the war. He will need some rehab," Watson pulls off the paper scrubs, balling everything up he deposits them into the hands of a meccanoid who takes the waste away.

"Have you got Mr. Holmes up to speed?" 

Sherlock turns to Watson. "Please, call me Sherlock," 

Sherlock places his hand on Watson's shoulder. Watson places his over Sherlock's and squeezes it gently.

"Thank you," Watson is entirely emotionally.

Sherlock sees some of the sadness evaporate from Watson's eyes. Something tells him that this John Watson is in pain. He's lost his Sherlock. 

Sherlock pulls this Watson into a firm hug, which lasts for minutes.

When they release one another, they both turn toward the Doctor. The Doctor is leaning casually against the central tower of the TARDIS. Arms across his chest, there was a gentle smile upon his lips that said he understood. He'd lost too many friends too.

"Sherlock and Watson," the Doctor turned to the TARDIS and began moving throttles and turning knobs, "we have to find the Master and stop Moriarty!"


End file.
